


Ash and Dust

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Dragon Riders, Escape, First Meetings, M/M, Protective Erik, Telepathy, Torture, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Erik succeeded in his mission, unseating Westchester's scout and sending him crashing to the ground. But the scout survived, despite horrific injuries, and now it falls on Erik to extract the information Shaw wants. The scout, Charles, is a telepath - and he has plans of his own.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to midrashic for betaing, and Lynds and TriffidsandCuckoos for support. 
> 
> This is the same universe as "A Handful of smoke" but set before it, and definitely not child friendly. The two fics can be read entirely separately from each other.
> 
> Warnings for Shaw, for mentions of murder and torture, and Erik being in a worse situation than Charles even though Charles has just had his spine broken.

The ash and dust of battle still clung to Erik's skin, and he could see the distaste on Commander Shaw's face as he walked in.  
"Couldn't you have at least bathed first?"

"I thought you would want to know the mission was a success," Erik said coldly. "We unseated Westchester's scout and captured him." The man was held in a cell, his legs and spine broken, feverish from pain. Erik hoped the poor bastard died before Shaw got to him. 

Shaw smirked. "I have my spies, Erik. You know I hear about the success of your missions before you realise them yourself." Shaw shifted slightly on his throne.

"Then I want to see her," Erik demanded, crossing his arms and trying to ignore the way his heart thumped in his chest. It had been a success. He had done everything asked of him.

"As you wish." Shaw turned to his guard, and the man disappeared away, returning after a moment holding the hand of a little girl. She was still wearing the dragon necklace he had made for her. She looked up towards Erik and smiled, and he knelt, holding his arms out towards her. 

She ran to him, pressing her face against his, clinging to him. He held her back just as close for a moment, before he pulled back, checking her over. "You're getting so big, Nina."

"I'm going to be just as tall as you one day, Papa!" She told him, bouncing and squealing as he lifted her up, spinning her through the air. She laughed, and he smiled at her, his exhaustion from the fight forgotten now that his daughter was in his arms once more.

"I'm sure you are," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Now, you were playing?"

"I was helping the stable boys," she agreed, and he nodded, glad to see that she'd clearly been allowed outside. He worried about her whenever he was away, after what happened to her mother.

He wasn't sure she was his child, but in all the ways that mattered, she was his.

He'd been sent out to capture an outpost, leaving behind his pregnant wife, and he had failed. He'd been nursing his wounds and trying to tend to the survivors of his troops when the news reached him that his wife had fallen ill and passed away. When he had returned, Shaw had presented him with an infant girl.

His daughter.

He'd decided at that moment that Nina was his own. That it didn't matter who her mother or father were - she was his daughter, and he would keep her safe. He would fight for her, the way he had fought for his wife, and this time he would not fail. Sometimes, he thought he could see Magda's features in his daughter's face, and other times that felt like simple foolishness. But either way, he loved her more than he could ever put into words.

He pressed another kiss into her hair, as Shaw watched him. "Why don't you go with Azazel back to your friends now, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Papa." She looked up at him, concern shining in those dark brown eyes, and he wondered how he could ever have had a hand in a child so full of love and care, when he was nothing but harsh metal and cruelty. "Will you come and see me later?"

"Of course," he promised.

"I see no reason why she can't be at the feast this evening to celebrate my men's success." The Commander smiled. "After all, her father is the hero of the hour."

Erik nodded, embracing her one final time before letting her go, seeing how he'd left smudges on her wool dress. She gripped Azazel's hand, and the two of them left the hall.

Shaw gazed at him. "Now, why don't you get cleaned up and then we can discuss what happened?"

Erik nodded and left, pushing his anger down deep inside himself, like the very dragons he flew. A fire of rage burning in his heart, waiting for the chance to burst forth in flame.

***

The feast was a grand affair. They always were, when the Commander was involved. He liked to show off his largesse while the common people starved. Erik always struggled to eat, remembering the poverty he had known as a child, before Shaw had chosen him, picked him out from the streets and trained him as a warrior.

Today, that sickness was worse than usual. Normally he was at least proud of the work he did. He was the Commander's right hand for a reason, a warrior, a fighter and good at what he did. He commanded his men and they acted with honour that wasn't always seen in combat.

But there was no honour in striking down Westchester's scout. Information had led them to believe he was a telepath, and a tactician. He was also one of the most skilled riders that Erik had ever seen, carrying out raids across their camps with a bond with his dragon that made Erik suspect they were telepathically linked somehow. 

He'd fallen for the trap Erik had set, and as he'd plummeted to the earth, Erik had hoped it would be enough of a fall to kill him. But his dragon had tried to catch him, managed to slow his descent to a point where it left him injured but alive, chased off only by several of the Commander’s strongest beasts, the kind that would rip a dragon and its rider to shreds given the chance.

Erik would have finished it himself, if he'd been able to. But he didn't know which of his men were the spies, and it was clear as they reached the scout that he lived. So he had been brought home.

Nina was playing with some of the other children, and Erik tracked her by her dragon necklace, until the children were taken to bed. Around him, the party got louder, the Commander drinking heavily. Erik knew how to time it so that his absence would not be missed - a trick he'd learned as a youth, and which still served him well. He excused himself for a fresh round of dancing, ensuring his pockets were full of food - he could give it to those who might need it, if he didn't need it himself.

The noise of the party echoed after him as he walked aimlessly, breathing in the fresh air, glad to be outside and away from the din and the luxury that turned his stomach. He took a bite from the apple he had taken, sitting down on the steps with his back to a pillar, and gazing up at the stars.

 _Hello._ The voice in his head startled him - addressing him firmly, in his own tongue but with a thick Westchesterian accent. There was no one around. He swallowed. If the telepath was talking to him, that meant he posed a danger. But he'd been so injured... Erik stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought. He told himself he'd imagined that voice.

 _You didn't imagine it._ The voice sounded pained, stumbling over the words a little. _You're the rider, aren't you? The one with the red dragon._

 _I am._ Erik confirmed, getting to his feet. He would go to the cell, check on the prisoner, and see where to go from there. He didn't need to worry about the prisoner escaping - with the injuries he already had it would be weeks before he could even drag himself, and he wouldn't walk again.

He made his way down to the cells, stopping only to grab a glass of water. When he entered, he frowned a little at the miserable sight the Westchesterian Scout made, small and broken, not even chained down because he was trapped by his own injuries. The man looked like he was sleeping, but he lifted his head at Erik's approach, hissing out in pain.

"Hello."

"Hello." Erik looked at him. He had no painkillers to offer the man, such tinctures kept far from the cells. He paused, taking some of the food he had grabbed at the party. "Do you... are you hungry?"

"A little," the man whimpered, gazing at the food. He looked almost delirious from his agony.

Erik stepped forwards, offering the food towards him. The man tried to grab for it, wincing in pain, so Erik moved closer, tearing off small pieces and feeding them to him. He followed that with the water he had brought, encouraging him to drink.

"Thank you," the man murmured. "Charles. From Westchester. I... I know he's going to hurt me. But I... I won't betray my country."

"Everyone thinks that," Erik said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Charles's eyes. "But you will. We can only stand so much."

He expected Charles to respond with fear, but the look in his eyes was closer to sorrow. "Thank you for bringing me food."

"You were an excellent rider." Erik was aware of the cruelty of those words, but he wanted the man to know he was admired, that the pain that was in store for him brought Erik no joy.

"As were you, Erik son of Edie and Jakob." Charles closed his eyes. "You think of them so loudly when you fly. Them and... and your wife, and your daughter. I need you to know, Erik, I don't blame you."

Erik snorted, and Charles shook his head, whimpering at the pain.

"I have a son. Just a babe, really. A child of a cousin who had nowhere else. I adore him, more than anything. I would do whatever it takes to keep him safe. So I understand, and Erik, please remember I don't blame you."

Erik tried to ignore the pain that bubbled up inside of him at that, how he wasn't quite sure what he could say in answer.

"You should go," Charles told him before he could speak. "Your absence will be missed."

Erik nodded, walking to the door. "I am sorry that you will be tortured tomorrow."

"I know," Charles said softly. "You are a good man, Erik. Don't you ever let him make you think otherwise."

Erik returned to Shaw's side, finding the other man drunk and apparently oblivious to his absence. The Commander leaned on him heavily, laughing as he repeated a filthy joke.

Erik shook his head a little. "You need to rest, Commander." 

It was obvious he was too drunk to get back to his rooms on his own, so Erik slung the Commander's arm around his shoulders, half-carrying him back to his bedroom. 

That night, he dreamt of Charles, of what it would be like to fall through the sky, of what it would be to never fly again. 

Shaw was painfully smug when he woke the next day, laughing at the idea of breaking Westchester's prize scout, the one that had been linked to the escape of some mutant children, the man who had humiliated both Shaw and Erik by managing to reverse Westchester's fortunes on the battlefield.

Erik blocked out his gloating, reminding himself that Charles was his enemy. The fact the other man had a son meant nothing. The fact that Charles had risked his life to rescue mutant children that had been used to create soldiers - that couldn't mean anything either. After losing Magda, Erik had taught himself not to feel.

He thought of Charles, and he knew he couldn't care. But he hated the thought of having been the reason that proud, kind man would suffer, the reason he would die. He ate his breakfast, telling himself that he didn't care. The words felt hollow even in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik lifted Charles bodily, moving him so that his hands were high above his head, straining at the broken collarbone. He could see how weakly the man was breathing, flutters of his chest that rasped with each intake of breath. Fresh blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, and Charles groaned, his broken legs unable to support his weight.

Charles's head fell back, eyes gazing up at the ceiling blankly as his skin was damp with sweat, and Erik realised with horror that Charles was right - he wasn't going to betray Westchester, not in this condition. Even moving him had nearly killed him. Whatever followed, he wouldn't survive for long enough to give any information.

 _It's alright, Erik, father of Nina._ Charles's voice in his mind was fragile, the connection between them seeming to ebb and flow like waves. _I told you I wouldn't give up..._

Shaw turned to Erik impatiently. "I want their next plan of attack."

The Commander was seated a short distance away, glass of wine in hand, watching intently. He could have asked Azazel to do this, or any of the jailers, but he'd chosen Erik. And Erik had agreed, because he couldn't not.

He picked up a whip, pacing around Charles. "You heard him." In his mind, he pleaded. _Just give him something and I can cut you down. You can't breathe, you're dying..._

 _I don't mind._ Charles had answered, and Shaw cleared his throat, and Erik brought the whip down across Charles's shoulders. The man didn't scream. He was too weak for that, his broken legs seeming to crumble as he fell forwards from how Erik had propped him up, soft whimpers of pain escaping.

"He's just some spoiled Lordling. Again." Shaw commanded, and Erik brought it down, trying to slow it slightly, to lessen the injury. Again, Charles's cry of pain was muffled, his breath rasping louder.

"Commander?" Erik murmured, trying to stay calm, to keep breathing, even as Charles's head lulled forwards, his eyelids fluttering.

"What?"

"He's too weak right now," Erik said bluntly. "He's going to die on the post before we get answers." Challenging the Commander wasn't something Erik would normally do. But he was willing to do it for this. For Charles. He took a few deep, shaky breaths, hoping that he wouldn't be seen as acting out of line. He'd have said the same even if he didn't care for Charles. 

He made himself stand still as the Commander walked closer, moving to look at Charles, lifting his head, putting pressure on the broken collarbone. Eventually, he stepped away. "You can cut him down and put him back in the cell. Have one of the healers treat his wounds. But he is not to be given pain relief unless we get answers."

"Yes, Commander." Erik agreed, breathing out a slow sigh of relief, waiting until the Commander had left the room before helping Charles down from the post, carrying him back to his cell, frightened he would have made those injuries worse. He carefully guided him to drink some water. "I'll fetch a healer." He would try to reason with Charles, see if he could get the information without having to surrender to the Commander's wishes. 

He ordered a healer to go to Charles, and then made his way to his rooms. He didn't go looking for Nina, although he could feel her in the courtyard, the jumps of her necklace proving she was playing with Azazel's son. He didn't feel he could look her in the eye right now. Nina was trusting, so sure of good in the world. He never wanted her to discover what he did to keep her safe.

***

Charles was keeping the healers busy, as they fought to stop him dying in the cells before he would give up the information that he knew. Erik had grown almost used to Charles's mental touch, his quiet reassurances that he didn't blame Erik for any of what was happening, that it would be alright. Erik didn't believe him. He tried asking Charles for the information, but Charles refused.

And still he went on, seeming to be playing for time. Erik wondered how Charles could have failed to understand quite how hopeless his situation was.

Erik was in his chambers, listening to Nina talk about the horses and how she had been playing with them, when he felt Charles's presence in his head once more.

_Erik?_

_Yes, Charles?_

There was a pause, and Erik feared that Charles could have passed out again, exhaustion or pain overwhelming him. Instead, after a few moments of silence, Charles continued. _I need your help._

 _There's nothing I can do._ Erik answered, helpless.

_There is. You can get me out-_

_But Nina-_

_I've planned for her as well, Erik. Listen to me. If you try... I can get Nina to safety._

Erik was sure he was projecting his confusion and disbelief, and after a moment he felt Charles's sigh. 

_I can get her to safety. She would be raised alongside my son, if... If I don't make it. That man couldn't hold her over you any more._

Erik wanted to laugh, or cry, and tried to keep his thoughts quiet instead. He couldn't understand why Charles was doing this, why he thought he would hand his daughter over to the enemy to be used as a bargaining chip.

 _She'd be safe. I promise._ Charles pressed the sincerity of his thoughts towards him. _Just think about it. I promise she'll be well cared for. I can rescue her, whether or not you help me, all you have to do is ask. But your Commander is growing impatient to see me tortured. You've probably got a day at most to decide - I don't think I'll survive the next beating, and I need to be alive to coordinate her escape._

With that, the presence of Charles's mind receded, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

It was difficult. Erik loved Nina more than anything, would do anything to keep her safe and happy, no matter what it cost him. And he had grown fond of Charles's presence in his mind, his careful voice and conversation. He knew it was dangerous, offering the other man any kind of welcome in his thoughts. But Charles meant something.

Now he was faced with a choice. Trust Charles, hand his daughter over to the enemy with no guarantee of her safety and every possibility she would be used to manipulate him. Or obey Shaw, keep his daughter in the hands of his Commander with no guarantee of her safety and the certainty that she would be used to manipulate him.

Looking at it like that... there wasn't much choice at all. In his heart, he knew one day he would fail, and Nina would be hurt. But trusting her to the enemy.... he gazed over at his daughter, watching the way she had curled up in her blanket, one hand grabbing an expensive doll Shaw had gifted her after one of Erik's successes. He just wanted to keep her safe.

"Nina?" He asked her, and she looked up at him. He held out his arms, and she wriggled closer, burrowing into his embrace. "I love you so much."

"I know, Papa," she told him, gazing up with those big soulful eyes. 

Shaw had already proven he was willing to kill if he didn't get what he wanted. Westchester might, but maybe Charles was telling the truth. Maybe his little girl would be safer there.

"That's good. Now, come on, you need to go and sleep in your room..." He let her lead him to her bedroom, tucking her in and promising she could play with the horses tomorrow. He stayed, watching her sleep. He knew if he listened to what Charles had planned, this could easily be the last time he saw her. He doubted Shaw would spare her if Erik tried to free a prisoner. But Charles was offering her a chance at freedom.

He watched as her chest rose and fell, twisting a scrap of metal through the air, drawing out another little dragon, a bracelet that he settled around her wrist without waking her. A goodbye gift, if this was the last time he got to watch her sleeping.

He made his way back to his bedroom, deep in thought. He knew he should check on a few things before bed, but he had an hour or more before his absence would be noticed, and he planned to make the most of that time. 

He closed his eyes, constructing the mental shields he'd learned to make, and then searching out beyond them. _Charles, what's your plan?_ He swallowed back his fear. _I'm not helping you until Nina is safe._

 _I understand._ Charles's voice sounded honest. Determined, as though he really did comprehend that - but then, he had his own child. Erik hoped he wasn't making a mistake, putting his faith in that. 

After a moment, Charles continued. _The way I see it, we get her to safety first. I can do that - there's a man I can contact, who would be able to smuggle her out of the city. Once she's safely in Westchester, we can follow._

_And if I change my mind about helping you?_

_I can't communicate at that range. Once she's out of my reach, my last orders stand, and I will ask that she is well cared for._ Charles's voice was so gentle, so careful, picking out his words carefully and accompanying them with a sense of warmth and reassurance, even as Erik threatened to leave him to his fate.

 _Why?_ Erik asked, finding himself pacing across his room. 

_Because I would never forgive myself if I could save a child from death and chose not to._ Charles's voice was firm and sure inside his mind, despite the pain that echoed with each breath. _I have it in my power to get her to safety, although the guards around me are too strong for me to save myself. If I don't free her, then I would not forgive myself._

There was silence for a few moments, before Charles spoke again. _If you help me, and I do not help her, then I have failed to show you the thanks your actions deserve. If you choose not to help me, and I leave her to suffer, I have shown your neglect was justified. The only possible path which leaves me with respect for myself is the one that saves the innocent._

Erik made his way to the window, staring out at the courtyard he sometimes saw his daughter play in. _Charles? She spends her days in the courtyard or by the stables. Tell your man to say to her that her dragon flies on copper wings._ He thought it, fear washing through him, lifting his gaze towards the horizon. _She'll go with him, if he says that._

 _Thank you._ Charles's voice was soft. _I'll make sure she's safe tomorrow. When will Commander Shaw notice that she is gone?_

_She's hidden in the stables before, and I don't always see her... If he's wanting me to torture you though, it could be before sunset._

_I'll make sure she's safe._ Charles promised. _Then we can think about getting me out._

_You might not have long before Shaw wishes to ask you more questions._

_We'll get your daughter to safety, then we can worry about me._ Charles thought, and Erik found his lips turning a little into a smile. He trusted Charles to make sure his daughter was safe, even if they wouldn't be.

***

The next morning, Erik saw Nina at breakfast. He was seated at the Commander's left, trying to eat even as he knew that this was possibly the last meal he would have. The little girl was laughing with some of the other children, and went out to play with them.

He tracked her necklace as he sat with Shaw, looking over a map, discussing tactics and plans for an attack on Westchester that Erik knew he would never take part in. He would either be free or dead by the time the attack came. He tried to stay calm, Charles's presence in his mind providing some small reassurance. He was listening to Shaw's plans as he felt Nina's necklace move away from the palace, until she was gone.

He blinked back tears, nodding in agreement to Shaw's words, because he'd made his choice. This was what he had wanted.

"The healers tell me that our guest should be available to talk later today, if you would care to help... loosen his tongue." Shaw smirked, a cold glint in his eye.

"They think he'll survive?"

"For a while at least. Long enough to get a few answers. You did well before, making sure we could get some information, but I haven't forgotten that you spoke out of turn." Shaw reached out to ruffle Erik's hair, and Erik concentrated on that faint presence of Charles's mind in his own. _You are to be tortured later._

_My man has left the city with your daughter. She is safe._

Erik wondered if that was true. He didn't think that Nina had ever been safe in her life before. "I'd like to see him, if I may, Commander. Make sure he understands that cooperation now is the one thing that will spare him."

"If you must. We will have to kill him in the end though, there's no point in letting him live in that condition."

Erik bowed his head. "It would be easier though, if he chose to give us answers, rather than us having to pry them from him. Do you not think, sir?"

"Very well. If you insist on being merciful, you can speak to him. I have no doubt that the scout will refuse you." The Commander laughed softly. "But no, you may go. See how he is, and what answers you can get." He patted Erik's shoulder paternally. Erik hid his flinch - he'd learned to do that years ago - and made his way down to the cells, nodding at the guards as he passed.

Charles was lying on the floor of his cell. His arm was in a new sling, and he had a black eye that had been absent the day before. His breath was rattling less now, although the noise still made uncomfortable bile rise up in Erik's throat. 

He made a show of crouching down and examining him, as Charles whimpered to himself.

 _She's safe. That's... I followed it as far as I could. And she's safe._ Charles promised, wincing as Erik made a point of tipping his head, turning it and examining his throat, his teeth, his eyes.

"You should talk. He might spare you worse pain." _We don't have long._ Erik could feel fear bubbling inside of him. _What do we do?_

 _I don't know. I'm not strong enough to be moved. Would you leave?_ Charles asked, and Erik stared down at him as those words sunk in.

_What do you..._

_Would you leave?_ Charles repeated. _Without me? Go to your daughter, start afresh. I can't... I can't see a way to get me out of here, but you could go. I've given instructions for you to be well cared for at my manor, you and Nina both._ Charles sounded so calm as he said it, and Erik looked at those beautiful blue eyes and realised this had been Charles's plan from the very first moment, when he had reached out.

_Why?_

_This way he has one less prisoner._ Charles answered, and Erik looked down at him in awe, before reaching out with his metal sense, picking out a few things he could use.

_You're a telepath?_

_I'm weakened._

_I need you to freeze the guards here. I need to take their swords._ Erik concentrated, showing Charles his plan. It was risky. It was the only way he could see of getting Charles out alive.

Charles looked up at him. "You're ready?"

He nodded quickly, and the guards froze. He reached out with his metal-sense, calling their swords to him, melting and reshaping them into a cradle of a sort, which wrapped around Charles, holding his arms and legs still and then hovering him into the air. It wasn't perfect. But it was the best he could do, when jolting Charles too harshly could worsen his injuries.

He hurried along the corridors, Charles hovering beside him, across to the large basement that served as a substitute cave for his scarlet dragon. He approached it, reaching out to brush a hand over the scales, when Charles's voice spoke in his mind.

_Erik, move me behind the dragon please._

Erik obeyed, and only a moment later Shaw walked in.

"I believed you were talking with the prisoner?"

"I was. He said a few things about the border - I wanted to check my dragon was ready to fly." He kept his voice calm as he examined the dragon, barely breathing until Shaw had left them alone.

He set up the reins, clambering on and then lifting Charles in his metal cradle, securing it to the seat with strands of wire.

"I'll slow her down," Charles pointed out. "He'll notice I've gone, you should have left-"

"Your son needs you." Erik answered, gripping the reins of his dragon, using his ability as best as he could to try and counteract the extra weight. His dragon was the fastest in the fleet, but he wasn't sure that would be enough.

He adjusted his grip on the reins, holding it with one hand as the other focused on looking after and protecting Charles. He'd learned to ride one-handed in his youth, but that was only ever as a game. It mattered now.

His dragon soared into the air, bursting forth from the cellar as her wings unfurled, moving higher and higher. He threw his head back in excitement, knowing this was the only time he would get to be free. He screamed out in joy, feeling full of life, his hand gripping the reins tightly as they moved higher and higher.

She was slow, but they were moving, each beat of her wings taking them further from the place that had been their prison for so long. He didn't look back as they soared, but as he began to move the dragon along, he heard snarling behind him.

He didn't look back. He knew if he did, he'd see a pack of the Commander's beasts snarling after them, fangs and claws outstretched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! It means so much to me <3 Final chapter will be posted on Thursday


	3. Chapter 3

Erik used his legs to grip the saddle, one hand around the reins, steering his dragon, the other holding tight to the metal cradle which held Charles's shattered body. 

_I'm slowing you down,_ Charles tried to reason with him, and Erik could see the fear in his eyes.

"Trust me," Erik ordered, above the howling wind. He knew the grey beasts that served as Shaw's attack dogs, twice the size of his own dragon, and slow, their sheer strength meaning they lacked the manoeuvrability his dragon possessed.

He knew how to fly this dragon. He'd flown it since he'd first been a boy picked out by Shaw from among those in the slums, since he'd failed and lost his parents, since his marriage, and Magda's death. Shaw had threatened everything he had, but he'd never threatened the dragon, knowing it responded to Erik better than anyone else, the two of them seeming to understand each other.

His flight was never as smooth and easy as Charles's bond with his own creature. His mind wandered for a moment, wondering if Charles could telepathically connect with dragons the way his daughter could. He'd certainly never seen Charles give any kind of signal. Maybe he could contact the beasts-

 _I'm afraid not. My ability lay simply in movements of my legs that the dragon responded to._ Those thoughts were tinged with sadness, as Charles would no longer be able to do that.

Erik wanted to apologise, but realised that this wasn't the time, as they tried desperately to get away from the snapping jaws of the larger beasts.

His dragon was slow. Charles was right about that - she was far slower than normal, and without that speed she had little in the way of advantage. Erik steered her low, trying to keep her close to the ground in the hope that the beasts wouldn't be able to attack, knowing they'd fail if they tried to dive.

It was a dangerous plan. His own dragon making one mistake at this height could kill them both. Charles was gasping and whimpering from pain, but Erik tried to pay him no mind, glancing back at the other dragons then banking, rising steeply into the air, trying to get as much distance from the palace as possible.

He could hear the anguished snarls of the pursuing beasts, and a glance behind revealed they were followed by a handful of scouts - and those scouts would be faster.

He realised he wasn't going to win. He didn't have time to get away, not before they were caught. He pushed his dragon up higher still so the scouts couldn't pin him to the ground. Being higher gave him more escape routes, but now the scouts were gaining.

He shuddered, thinking of the fall Charles had already endured. 

One of the beasts lunged, close enough he could feel its breath, and he wrapped around Charles, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
 _I'm sorry._

His dragon gave another twist, knocking the beast back, but it was already regaining.

 _I'm not._ Charles's voice was firm and sure, and Erik managed a smile. In the distance, he could see Westchester's border. Even if they made it, their pursuers would follow. 

He reminded himself Nina was safe, bracing for the next blow.

A sudden snarl from above startled him, and he twisted to look up.

A vivid blue dragon swirled towards them, its teeth bared. He frowned, trying to work out where it had come from, seeing a pale underbelly which camouflaged it against the sky. 

He knew all of Shaw's dragonfleet. His life, and his daughter's, depended on him knowing each dragon's strengths and weaknesses. But this dragon wasn't one of theirs.

He watched as the dragon circled again, before falling forwards onto their nearest attacker, snarling and hissing.

Erik gripped the reins tighter, urging his dragon towards Westchester. He knew if he could get far enough into the country, there was a chance Shaw's troops would have to fall back.

The dragon was buying them valuable time.

One of the scout dragons came up on his side, and he saw sharp claws reaching out, slicing into the scales of his mount, making her keen in pain and plummet downwards. He tried to pull her up, and now there were more dragons arriving - many wearing the blue sashes of Westchester. He soared through the forming ranks, glancing back to see the blue dragon fall out of the sky.

Charles blinked back tears of pain.

Erik hurried now, down towards Westchester, landing in the main square of the city, Charles now panting in agony. There was blood seeping from several injuries, and he looked a concerning shade of grey that was very far from human. Erik clambered down, gazing at the wounds his dragon had sustained, then turning to Charles, floating his chair down from the saddle.

Erik raised his hands. "I brought back your Scout. He needs medical treatment."

A blue-furred man stepped forwards, a hulking brute with dark hair beside him. Erik looked at them, trying to remember what he knew of Westchesterian. "His bones are broken. I thought I could carry him to wherever you can treat him. I can remove the metal framework and then I will surrender."

 _You will do no such thing,_ Charles reprimanded from his place hovering before him. "Hank, I want Erik at my side. If I die, I name him and David joint heirs of my land and title." He said it so calmly, and Erik stared.

_I'm sorry, you do what?_

_I am ensuring my son and you are both well provided for. I'd already asked Logan to ensure you could take whatever you needed from my lands. This merely formalises it..._

Erik let the blue-furred man lead him to where Charles was to be examined, stripping away the frame to reveal the damaged body cocooned within. He averted his eyes as the medic started to look, but he stayed close. Charles deserved that at least.

After a few minutes, someone brought him a chair, and he sat and watched the healers treat Charles, realising as he did so that he didn't want to lose him.

***

Erik watched, feeling almost detached as the blue-furred man carefully peeled away the ragged remains of the clothes Charles had worn throughout his time as Shaw's prisoner. He saw the cuts where the whip had hit him, the hurried stitching carried out by Shaw's healers, the mottled bruising across his back above the broken spine.

If he had allowed himself to feel, Erik suspected he would have started to cry. But he stayed, and watched, because Charles needed to not be alone. The thought of losing Charles here - when he'd got him home, got him to safety - stung with unfairness, and he bit back a whimper of sheer frustration.

Erik knew the world wasn't kind. But he had hoped, when Charles had set out a way to get Nina to safety, that Charles at least would be spared some of the cruelty the world held. Charles seemed to be unconscious, as the blue-furred man _finally_ offered him some pain relief, stroking hair back from Charles's forehead with a surprisingly gentle claw.

"He's asleep," the man offered, his voice a low growl. "He's worried about you."

Erik shook his head. "I'm the enemy. I deserve whatever is coming my way."

"You brought him home. The whole time I was checking him over, he was telling me I had to look after you and your daughter, and David." The man looked down at his patient. "He won't ever walk again. I think I can fight back the infections and stop him needing amputation. My main concern is that arm - I want to operate, but I'll give him some more time to build up strength first." He frowned, pacing, and then grabbing a book, carefully scrawling down some notes. "He's not lost much weight, which is in his favour, but there are a few infections, and he's still weak." 

Erik tried to smile, but he couldn't manage it. "David is his son?"

"Yes," the medic agreed. "Speaking of children... do you want to see your daughter?"

"She's here?"

"We got her quickly. We have a few mutants who can transport people. Logan got her to Blink, and they've brought her home." The doctor shook his head. "She seems... surprisingly well."

"Thank you. I... I don't ..." Erik hesitated. He wanted his daughter, but couldn't bear to be separated from Charles when he was so close to death. "She'll be looked after?"

"She will. I'll get Logan to fetch her. If we cover Charles in a blanket, he shouldn't look too injured." The medic did as he said, carefully concealing the worst of Charles's injuries before leaving the two of them alone.

Erik gazed at Charles, his heart aching at the pain the other man had endured. He wished he could have spared him that. 

_You worry too much._ Charles's voice in his head was soft, almost playful. He blinked a little, leaning into the mental touch for a moment before he pulled away.

"You should be asleep."

Charles wrinkled his nose in displeasure. _Can't. Everything hurts._ He hesitated. _You'll stay with me, won't you?_

 _As long as I'm allowed,_ Erik promised, freezing as he felt Nina's necklace approaching. She stepped into the room, accompanied by the blue-furred man, and ran straight to Erik, clambering onto his lap and cuddling him tightly.

"Hello, Papa."

"Hello," he nuzzled her soft hair, squeezing her close. "I missed you, are you alright?"

She nodded rapidly, her entire body shaking with the force of the movement. He grinned at her fondly. 

"That's good, I'm alright too."

He looked up, to see the brute he'd spotted earlier leaning in the doorway. She looked at him and waved.

"This is Logan!" She sounded very smug to know someone that her Papa didn't. "He found me in the market and brought me here. He's very nice."

Erik didn't say anything about the fact he didn't think Logan looked very nice. It wasn't fair on Nina. Instead, he nodded towards the other man. "Thank you for getting her to safety."

"It's alright," Logan said gruffly, crossing his arms and glancing down to where Charles lay. "I did it for Chuck."

Erik nodded, pressing his arms tightly around his daughter, wondering if she really was safe now. Her entire life, she had been at risk if he'd made a single mistake, and now she was free. He blinked back tears at the thought of it. His daughter was safe. They had a home.

She cuddled close for a little longer, then started to wriggle. "Can I go and play with Logan? He was going to show me the horses."

"Okay," Erik agreed, not wanting Nina to notice the injuries that Charles had. She frowned, looking at him. 

"Is your friend sleeping?"

"He's hurt his legs," Erik explained, as cheerfully as he could. "And he's not very well. But he's going to be looked after, and then hopefully he'll feel better soon."

"Oh, okay." She nodded again to herself, her braid swinging with the movement. "Get well soon, Papa's friend!" She patted his arm and then jumped down and headed back to Logan. "Hello!"

Logan grinned and picked her up, settling her tiny weight on his hip. Erik knew that she would be safe, that she wasn't alone. That was a comfort.

The doctor returned, carrying two bowls of soup. He handed one to Erik, before beginning the slow process of feeding Charles. Erik murmured his thanks and ate, and once his bowl was empty he asked the doctor if he could help, learning to carefully feed Charles.

***

The next few days passed in a blur. Erik didn't want to be separated from either Charles or Nina. He rarely left the seat he had been given, sleeping with his hand on Charles's shoulder, Charles's voice in his mind a constant reassurance. He eventually let Nina lead him around outside, although he spent the entire time glancing over his shoulder, expecting to be taken at any moment and thrown into a cell. 

_That won't happen,_ Charles promised, so calm. He was awake more now, sitting up, and able to use both of his arms although the damage to his collarbone and shoulder clearly still caused him a great deal of discomfort. 

Erik wanted to apologise for what had happened, but he didn't, because he stood by the choice he made. He cared for Charles, but he cared for Nina more, and anyway she was a child.

Rather than apologise, he asked for some metal, half-expecting to be refused. But he'd been provided with some. He'd got to work, creating Charles a chair which would support him, allow him to sit up and to move on wheels. He made it ornate, beautiful images of dragons across its surface, and broad wheels.

Charles asked if he would be able to move it, so he added another ring of metal to each wheel, for Charles to grip. The doctor worked with them, and by the end of the week Charles had started to be able to turn the wheel with his uninjured hand. He still had a lot of recovery to do before he could freely move himself between bed and chair, but he had hope for it. The vets reported that both his and Charles's dragons were slowly recovering from their wounds, although they probably would never be suitable for battle again. Erik accepted that. He never wanted to fight again, not for the Commander, and not against his friends. Charles held his hand as he thought that, and never once criticised him for thinking that way.

The doctor, Hank, turned out to be a friend of Charles's. Once Charles's survival seemed secure, and he was well enough to travel, he and Logan accompanied them towards Charles's home.

Nina sat on Erik's lap in the carriage, her face pressed up to the window, staring at the grounds beyond. Erik let her, patting her back, daring to hope for the first time that they were going somewhere good.

 _We are._ Charles promised. He was still pale, and visibly winced when the carriage jolted, but he was stronger than before. _The two of you are welcome to stay with me as long as you wish, forever if you'd like. I won't insist it, but... I'd like for you to stay._ That phrase was accompanied by a gentle brush of affection and warmth and something more. Erik felt himself smile as he sent it back. 

It was a real smile, not a false one to please Shaw or stop Nina from worrying. _I would like that a lot._

 _I'm glad,_ Charles answered. _The two of you deserve a real home, after everything._

The carriage carried on, and turned from roads to trackways, finally pulling up in front of a large mansion, smaller than Shaw's palace, and yet far more beautiful.

"This is my home," Charles offered. "And your home too, as long as you want it."

"Can I play in the garden?" Nina asked hopefully, and Erik hid a smile when Charles nodded, letting Erik lift him from the carriage to his silver chair. Nina raced off, giggling, and Charles smiled. Erik watched her go, feeling useless after all that had happened.

"Maybe you can add some ramps?" Charles suggested. "That way I could move around more freely. This chair is already remarkable-"

"It's my fault you need it."

"You were following orders to protect your daughter, Erik. I can't blame you for that, and I wouldn't wish to." Charles reached for his hands, tugging him down and leaning towards him. "I care about you, not the things he forced you to do."

"Thank you." Erik whispered. He wasn't sure he deserved this, but he wasn't going to let it slip between his fingers. "I care about you as well."

"That's a relief." Charles laughed, rising up as best as he could. "I'd like you to stay."

"I'd like that," Erik agreed, and before he could continue Charles's lips had claimed his in a gentle kiss. He smiled into it, then floated the chair up the front steps. "Raven should be coming tomorrow to bring David home, and I want to move a few things around so that I can care for him... “ There was a slight sadness in Charles’s expression but it vanished after a second as he looked up at Erik. “Come and look inside?"

Erik hesitated only for a moment before he followed him into his new home, giving Nina's bracelet the gentlest of tugs to call her to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Thank you everyone who has read this, and especially everyone who has commented, it really means a lot to me to get feedback on my writing. 
> 
> This is technically a prequel to "A Handful of Smoke", which deals with little Nina finding a dragon egg of her very own. But that fic is very very fluffy and nothing bad happens aside from a baby dragon temporarily hiding out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm hoping to post the second chapter on Sunday, and the final chapter on next Thursday.   
> If you have enjoyed this please comment, your comments mean a lot. Take care of yourselves!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freedom in Flight (Ash and Dust Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108519) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
